*~It all started at 58876~*
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: Bulma, ChiChi and 18, are out at a Bar, Veagta, Karrott and Krillin are out bar hopping, What happeneds when they meet each other? Oh and they are all Sayians on the Planet Vegetasi!!!!!...B/V & K/CC & K/18 and its an A/U!!
1. *~We love Rock & Roll~*

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It all started at 58876  
  
  
  
By- Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Veagta sighed as he walked through the castle, his father went on a trip as he called it, and there was noting to do but train, he trained all day, so he got an idea "Karrott, Krillin lets go out to the bar" he said to the two guys that were walking beside him "Sure, there is nothing to do around here" said Krillin. "ya lets get changed and we will all meet in the garden in about 10 minutes" Karrott said, they all headed out on different directions, Krillin was a short bald guy with a brown tail, Karrott was a tall guy with spiky hair and Veagta was the prince of all Sayians he had tall spiky hair a muscular build and was not that tall but his hair made him look taller. After they got dressed they flew to the coolest bar in Veagta-si, 58876, was the name of the bar, when they got there they ordered then they heard they there was a dance contest and a singing contest "Okay ladies and Gentleman we have a dance contest for 1 million dollars, we have about 7 people signed up so here it goes" he said, then one girl came up and sang  
  
"I am so nervous" Chi-Chi said, she was a discolored sayian, she had a deep red hair color and deep red eyes, he tail was pure black, "You nervous, wow that's amazing" said 18, she was also a discolored sayian she had blonde hair and blue eyes, most sayians had black hair, black eyes and a brown or black tail, at least 18 had a brown tail, "I am soo excited" Bulma said, she was the weirdest one but the most beautiful , she had Aqua hair, Blue eyes and a beautiful Blue tail, Blonde and red were okay for a discolored sayian there were a couple on Veagta-si but Blue, why there was never a Blue Sayian ever. "Well, I think we will win" 18 said. They were all best friends, they know each other since they were 3 and now they were 19. Then they heard the announcer "Now we have our unique sayians, singing I love rock and roll for our last act"  
  
Veagta was not impressed by the singers, they were ugly and drunk. Then he hear unique sayians, hum this should be interesting. All the lights went out, and you could only see one sayian girl signing she had red hair and red eyes, she looked better then all the other sayians that he had seen before, even the princesses that he was introduced to, and everyone was whistling  
  
1 I saw him there standing by the record machine  
  
Then he saw another Sayain with blond hair and blue eyes sing and she got even louder whistles  
  
2 I knew he must have been about 17  
  
Then he saw the most beautiful sayian you could imagine, she had blue long hair blue eyes and a blue tail, everyone was hollering and yelling cat calls  
  
The beat was going strong playing my favorite song----  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with  
  
YA WITH ME  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on and take the time to dance with me  
  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
  
That don't matter he said cause its all the same  
  
He said can I take you home where we would be alone  
  
And next were moving and he was with me  
  
YA Me  
  
We were moving all and singing that same old song  
  
Ya with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on and take the time to dance with me  
  
I love rock and roll cause it sooths my soul  
  
I love rock and roll Ohh. Ya Ya Ya  
  
He said can I take you home where we can be alone  
  
And next were moving on and he was with me  
  
YA with me  
  
We were moving on and singing that same old song  
  
Ya with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on and take the time to dance with me  
  
Singing I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on and take the time to dance with me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Then they heard really loud clapping and the announcer said "The winners are Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma" he said pointing to each one while saying their names "Take a bow girls and we are going to ask you questions" they all nodded and sat down on invisible air and started floating "Well, do you three have mates" they all answered at the same time "No" all the guys yelled "Okay, now do any of you fight?" then they all answered at the same time again "Yes" "Okay that's weird, now are any of you a genus" he asked and only Bulma answered "Yes" and Chi-Chi and 18 glared at her she just smiled, so the announcer guy said "Okay we all know you are beautiful, but how long have you known each other?" "About 16 years" Chi-Chi said they all looked shocked then the announcer guy asked, "How old are you guys?" then 18 answered "19" "Oh Okay that's all the questions, have fun girls Bye" he said and they all left  
  
Veagta was staring at the blue haired girl the whole time, she was around his age too. He saw Karrott staring at the red haired one and Krillin staring at the blonde haired one. The blue haired girl looked at him she saw him staring he just smirked, she smirked too and pointed outside right before they left. He nodded and dragged Karrott and Krillin outside,  
  
"You did WHAT?" 18 yelled "Well, he was really hot and he had two friend that were staring at you guys the whole time" Bulma said "Everyone was staring at us Bulma" she said "I know but they were cute" then Chi-chi cut in and said "did he have spiky hair and was kinda tall?". "Ya that was him Chi-Chi" Bulma said then Chi-Chi said "Ya he was hot" Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed and 18 started to think the cute one that was bald was really cute so she said "Sure lets go that bald one was kinda hot" they all walked out side and saw the leading and talking on the side of the building. Chi-Chi walked up to Karrott, 18 walked up to Krillin and Bulma walked up to Veagta "Names" Bulma demanded "Karrott" Karrott said "Krillin" Krillin said and Veagta smirked and said "Veagta" Bulma stood wide eyed at him he was the prince of all Sayains  
  
Then Bulma smirked and said "Prince Veggie what are you doing out here?" she asked adding the pet name he snarled and said "Don't call me that, I am the prince and I could have your head for that" he smirked and she gave a very good comeback "Then why haven't you?" she said. Bulma smirked when he didn't have an answer "Ohhh Prince Veggie can't come back with a good comeback, how sad" she said "Don't do that you blue haired freak" He said and Bulma faked being shocked "Ouch that was a original one" then he wanted to ask her "Why don't you have a mate" she shook her head and said "Well, most of the guys here go for the looks but once they get the attitude they go back, and I don't really want one I am guessing same for you?" he nodded and looked over at Chi-Chi and Karrott, they were flirting so were 18 and Krillin. The Bulma shouted "Yo guys can your faces get any redder" They blushed even harder and glared at her, she smiled and asked Veagta "So what are you doing out here?" "Well, it was getting boring at the castle and my father is gone so we are going around town, what's it to you woman" he said "Well, I was just asking Veggie, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over to our humble home but if you want to go around and everyone bow at your feet be my guest. Were going home for dinner" she said, then she asked again "Do you want to come over and have the best food of your life? Not made by me though" his stomach growled in response, she smiled and yelled "Hey Chi-Chi, 28 invite your Boyfriend to dinner, lets go home I'm hungry" Bulma started to float along with Veagta and 18 and Chi- Chi invite Karrott and Krillin to dinner they both nodded and they all left. There house was in the woods but it was huge, and on the outside Bulma landed in front of the door and said her name and the door opened she let everyone in and Chi-Chi went to the kitchen followed by Karrott. Then Veagta decided to ask what the thing was outside "Hey woman what's that thing outside?" "First of all the names Bulma and the thing outside is my GR room built it all by my self." She said proudly, 18 groaned "we can hardly get her out of there" 18 said "He come on I will show you" she said and started to walk out side with Veagta right behind her staring at her tail. It was very beautiful it was the perfect shade of blue. She saw him staring at her tail and shake her hips a little more, he saw what she was doing and when they were outside, took her tail in his hands, she shuddered it hurt, but then he stroked the tip of it with his thumb. She moaned out in pleasure, she gulped but couldn't get herself to say stop, when he let her tail go she fell to the ground, she growled as he walked in front of her and said "Don't mess with me little one" then he walked off and leaned against the machine and waited for her, she shuddered and got up and said her name again and the doors opened she told Veagta to come inside. He did and she said "Computer 100 times please" the computer beeped and the whole room went to 100 times gravity, he slumped his shoulders and the weight and looked impressed then asked "How high does it go?" she went up to him very close to his face and said "About 1,200 times but I don't think any sayian could stand that pressure, so I didn't upgrade it anymore, my limit is 600 times" he snickered and she asked "Wanna spar, Chi-Chi won't be done for a while" he nodded and she snapped her fingers and she was dressed in a gi, he did the same and he was also in a gi. She smirked and got in a fighting stance and so did Veagta, she knew she had no change but hey she might improve. She waited for him to start , but he waited for her to start. Then a screen popped up, but they both ignored it. Then Chi-Chi said "If you two are just standing there will you please come in for dinner and you can finish this later okay?" Bulma turned her head and smiled, that's when Veagta attacked. He aimed at her head, she ducked just in time, she tried to hit him in the stomach but he caught her knee, she rose up and kept tried to kick him and punch him. He rose up as well, but dogging her punches effortlessly. She narrowed her eyes and tried a trick attack, she threw a ki ball at the wall, pretending she missed and then flew above him and tried another one, the first ki ball that she threw bounced back from the wall, because it is a ki proof wall, the second one he deflected but didn't see the first ball as soon as it was to late, it hit him in the back and he fell toward the round but stopped right before touching the ground. She smiled and he floated up to her, then she realized that she was in a corner, she tried to fly away but he flew right in front of her, then she tried to go the other way but he did the same, then she backed up to the ceiling and couldn't move any farther back and flew at him and started punching, he smirked and still dogged them easily. Then he took her hands in one of his and pined them up against the wall, she looked at him, her eyes filled with fear. He put his mouth to her ear and said "I will not hurt you little one" when he said that she relaxed, but then he still held his place, and put his mouth over hers, she was shocked but kept kissing him, until they heard someone clearing their throats they kept kissing then they heard someone shout "YOUR DINNER IS GETTING COLD, you two love birds" chi-chi said, Bulma blushed for the first time. Veagta's tail wrapped around her waist and they flew off to get food. When they opened the door, everyone was staring at them, Bulma and Veagta just sat down like nothing happened, then started eating, everyone was still staring and Bulma looked up and said "Yes?" then Chi-Chi spoke "Everyone saw you in the gravity room" then Bulma said "and…?" "well, um we saw you kissing" Chi-Chi said again then Veagta spoke up "As the woman was saying and?" Bulma kicked Veagta on the leg for calling her woman he didn't feel it but smirked "Well, isn't a big deal?" Karrott spoke they both looked at him and glared at him then he said, "Okay okay I get it" they both returned back to their dinner. After dinner Bulma said that she was going somewhere, so did Veagta. Everyone snickered and said they had to go somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Okay that's it for chapter one tell me if you like it  
  
~Moonlight152 


	2. *~Why are there too many God Damn Questi...

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all Started at 58876  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Why are there too many god Damn questions?  
  
Bulma flew off into the sky and saw that there was half of a moon out. She knew she had to pick a mate soon other wise she would be used as a whore all her life, and she definitely didn't want that. She sighed and wanted to think about today. 'The Prince' what was with him?  
  
She landed in a secluded area where she could see the moon and all the stars; she sat on a tree so she could have a perfect view of the moon. Then she asked herself out loud, not knowing that Veagta had landed behind her just a second after she did "God, is he the same way as every other guy? Does he want me for my body then just dump me in the street? But I felt a connection with him for some reason. Anyways why would he like a blue freakish creature like me? And why did he wrap his tail around my waist, that's a sign of a mate isn't it? Why are there too many GOD DAMN QUESTIONS? I always get the confusing guys. or maybe I am just a confusing person.UGGHHH," she said then clenched her fist together.  
  
Veagta heard the whole thing and was thinking the same thing she was at dinner, he knew now that she was prefect for him. She wouldn't put up with any shit that people gave her about her odd coloring; in fact she was quite beautiful. She was most likely to be the most beautiful creature on the planet Veagta-si. Then he remembered, he had to pick a mate soon other wise he couldn't take over the planet. He knew she was the one.  
  
He flew up so he was a few feet behind her but kept his power level all the way down. She now was looking at the moon. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped in surprise and was about to fall but he held on to her. Then he took one hand and took her chin in his hand and tilted her head upward. She saw him and lowered her eyes; she didn't want him to reject her because she knew he had heard her. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and tried to make her took up. She did and when he did he saw a mix of confusion along with love in her eyes. Then he said "No I am not like every other guy, I am the prince, I want you for you and I would never dump you even though your body is a plus, I want you, the blue freakish creature because your different then and don't take shit from people, and yes I know what I was doing when I wrapped my tail around your waist, and there are always too many damn questions in life and yes you are the confusing one my little vixen, but you forgot one question which was 'Does he want to be my mate"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, then said "Alright I'll ask myself that one question 'Does he really want to be my mate and put up with my attitude the rest of his entire life?" he smirked and he got really close to her ear and yes "The answer to your final question is yes, and you have the same attitude as him, so it will fit me perfectly fine"  
  
He backed away from her ear and looked into her eyes, he pulled her towards him and she didn't pull back. He put his mouth on hers and kissed her soft yet passionately. He slid his tongue in her mouth and search the area since her will have to know it. The matting ceremony for him was the day before the full moon. His father said that he had to have a choice for a mate by the time he got back in a month. Oh he found the one all right, all he had to do was get his father and mother to approve of her and she would be his in 2 months time. They both broke for air and she smiled and leaned up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and flew up toward her house. Then when they were in the backyard he said "Go pack your things, your going to be living in the castle with me until my parents come home then they will approve you and after that you wait one month and you will me my queen and mate" she looked up and smiled and brought him down for another kiss again and they kissed until they ran out of air again. She got down from his arms and grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and led him into the house. She walked up the stairs with him right behind her, her tail was swaying with happiness and Veagta couldn't keep his eyes off it.  
  
She opened a door and walked in and closed the door, at this time her tail had re wrapped around her thigh, he took his own tail and wrapped it around her thigh, right where her tail was. Bulma all of a sudden stopped and purred deep in her throat but Veagta still could hear it, he moved his tail a bit and it got louder. He took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close to him so he could nip at her neck. He had remembered that one of his tutors had told him that a female sayians weak spot was there neck, right where the male bits to signify that she is his, and her tail. Female's tails are supposed to be 10 times more sensitive then males, and since Veagta was royalty the female became more vulnerable to him because of some kind of pheromone he gave off; to make sure he got the female he wanted. He bit a little harder making her moan out loud; he loved having control of her. He stroked her hair and moved it off her neck and saw that she had something on her neck; it looked like a tattoo of some sort. It was a blue jewel, he smirked and remembered also about when a female was going to mate royalty that she would receive a mark, that only the male and female knew about and every time the male was in trouble or needed her it would burn, signifying that the female needed to go to her mate. He looked at the tattoo and squeezed her hand and unwrapped his tail from around her tail and thigh and wrapped it around her waist. She opened her eyes and he stared stroking her mark, she looked across the room to see a mirror. She titled her head to the right and saw a blue jewel tattoo, it looked pretty cool and Veagta looked liked he loved it. Her mom had told her all of this before she had died.  
  
Veagta looked up from her neck and saw her looking at him; he kissed her mark and looked around her room. It was simple yet elegant, it had black and dark blue sheets and curtains along with everything else black and Dark Navy Blue. He liked her room; it was pretty big but nowhere near as big as his. He unwrapped his tail and arms from around her waist and went and sat on her bed as she rummaged through her stuff and found her capsules. He smirked knowing it was something she invented and he would ask her later. Then he spoke up "Your friends are already at the castle with Karrott and Krillin" She nodded and tucked her capsules in her pocket and walked out onto the balcony and Veagta walked out with her and she flew down to the Gravity Room and capsulated it. She picked it up and threw it to him; he caught it and raised an eyebrow. She smirked and said "You can have it as long as I can use it and I get that spar I wanted" He smirked back and walked back inside then Bulma said in her best imitation of Veagta "Yes, thank you Bulma, I beat you I will achieve the Legendary with this" Veagta turned around and nodded and tucked the capsule in his pocket and started to float, she picked up her box of capsules and floated with him to the castle.  
  
She and Veagta flew to the castle; they landed on Veagta's balcony. He wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her softly on her neck. They walked through the doors of the balcony, and Bulma almost gasped, it was huge. It had a huge flat screen TV across from the bed, a bar on the other side of the room, couches by the fireplace and the bed in the middle. The whole room was black and red; it gave off a devilish sort of look to the room. The sheets were silk and the couches were leather. There was also an adjoining door that led to the bathroom. She smiled and thought *this is my new Home*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Well that's it for the second Chapter, If you have anything you hate about it tell me, I tried making more paragraphs for you. and if you like it tell me 2 okay? You can e-mail me or you can review me! Thanks for reading  
  
*~Moonlight152~* 


End file.
